


Live For Me?

by GalacticTwink



Series: Danganronpa shit [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Failed Suicide Attempt, Fluff, M/M, Poor Hajime, Poor Komaeda Nagito, Sad, Sappy, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Wholesome, dr2 - Freeform, no specific place in the timeline, trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: When everyone else is asleep late at night, things they can only imagine could be happening; and things are said that are never meant to see the light of day.





	Live For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Best enjoyed while listening to 'King' by Lauren Aquilina, which is exactly what I did the whole time I wrote this

  I drop my bag, collapsing down into a chair and dropping my head into my hands. No one saw me leave my cottage, it’s too late for anyone to still be up by now. God. I pull my jacket tighter around me, shivering though the island is never all that cold. Im freezing. It’s like all the warmth, all my spirit, has been sapped out of me by this place. And for what? What’s the point of all this, really? Hope? I make myself laugh sometimes. There’s no hope here, not anymore. Not in me, and not in anyone. As soon as the first body hit the floor we all became sad little kids desperate for a way out; expected to have a daily life here just waiting for another of our ‘friends’ to drop dead, just to scramble to find out who was on the other end of the knife. We’re better off dead than like this. I haven’t felt like myself here. I don’t even know what feeling like myself  _ is _ . I wipe the tears from my face uselessly and lunge down for my backpack, tearing it open to find a notepad I stashed inside before I left my room. I begin to scribble furiously, filling the page with my barely legible handwriting with a fever; reaching the end of the page and flipping it over just to stop before I can continue. What am I doing?

    “What’s the point?” my voice is hoarse, from screaming or crying, or both.

    “They don’t care. None of them really give a damn about the motive.” I rip the page in half, then repeat the motion until it’s been reduced to confetti. 

    “They don’t care about anything; not me, not the people who died, just themselves.” I stand, taking one last thing from my bag and considering it briefly in my hand. 

    “Ultimate Hope, huh? Maybe I wasn’t cut out for Hope’s Peak after all.” I unlock the safety and caulk the gun, trying to steady my hand as I bring it up to rest at my temple. I take a deep breath. 

_ Click. _

What?

_ Click. _

_ Click. _

_ Click. _

I choke out a sob. There’s no way it jammed, I know that it works. I try once more with the same results, letting the gun drop from my hand and clatter against the floor. I drop to my knees after it, covering my head with my arms and pulling at my own hair harshly. 

    “Can I not fucking do anything right?” footsteps echo in the room behind me, but I’m too bothered to care. Maybe they’ll have a little mercy for once and finish me off. 

    “Hajime?” a gentle voice calls my name, close to my right side and getting closer. He kneels on the ground beside me, gently touching my arm. 

    “I- I was. I didn’t.. I didn’t want you to see..” I can’t look at him while I’m like this. 

    “I know.” he gently prys my arms away from my head, coaxing me to turn my tear streaked face towards him. 

    “Nagito..”

    “Doesn’t this seem familiar, Hajime?” his hair bounces when he tilts his head, face mostly passing as impartial but concern leaking through around the eyes. 

    “Yeah, yeah it does.” I found Nagito just like this once, before.. Everything happened between us. 

    “What do you say to me next Hajime?” I swallow thickly, willing my voice to be even before I speak. 

    “I.. tell you that your talent isn’t worthless. And that you aren’t useless. I tell you that you’re more than your desperate cries for help to deaf ears, because they don’t care.” my voice breaks, “you ask and you plea, begging for someone to help you but they look on, condemning you for it instead of seeing that they’re the problem. That you’re worth more than a half hour staring at your corpse from your so-called friends, just so they can point fingers at each other in their desperate attempts to save their own lives with no regard for yours.” Nagito takes my hand, holding it tightly between both of his. His eyes are soft, smiling at me even when his lips remain still. 

    “And.. then I tell you that  _ I _ care whether you live or die, and just because of the damned class trial; because I care about  _ you _ . Your life matters to me.” my tears have for the most part dried up, my fingers now returning the favour and gripping tightly onto Nagito’s. He’d better not let go. Not now, not ever. It’s funny, I consider him the most grounded out of all of us. Not because he’s sane, but because he  _ isn’t _ . There’s no way anyone with empathy could stay in their right mind here, no matter how strong they are. And Nagito can admit that. He’s stronger than all of us.

    “Then what, Hajime?” his voice is so gentle, encouraging me to continue with the memory. It brings tears back to my eyes. 

    “Then, I tell you that I love you.” I whisper the words, as I’d done in that moment, as though one of our sleeping classmates could somehow overhear. Nagito releases my hand to move in front of me, touching my face to wipe away the tears. 

    “Then what?” he’s so close to me, words whispered beside my ear before he slides back into place; forehead pressed to mine. I could count every single one of his long eyelashes, as I’ve done many times before. 

    “Then..” I kiss him, lips meeting oh so gently like a virgin first kiss. His arms cradle me as he pulls me closer to him, supporting me when I need it most; as I’d done for him. I know him better than I know myself. I’ve relived this countless times in my mind, I know every one of my lines as if it was that day again. 

    “Live for me.” Nagito takes my line, face still close to mine. “Because I need you, Hajime. So live for me, and I’ll live for you. We can make it together.” my heart skips a beat. 

_     “I’ll protect you.” _ we speak in unison, bringing a smile to both of our faces. 

    “Stay with me tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> How did he find a gun? No idea, just bask
> 
> Also I have a tumblr! I don't post a ton but shoot me a msg or an ask bc I love taking requests! Especially for gay shit like this(pure, sad, or otherwise)! My url is @/galaktiktwink


End file.
